


Orange Coffee Cake

by katiesmindpalace1991



Category: Archipelago (2010), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia is turning sixty and wants her son and daughter to just get along. Edward married Rose, the cook who he fell in love with before he left for Africa. And Cynthia is Cynthia always angry. Can everyone survive this week?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Coffee Cake

Edward couldn’t believe that he let Cynthia talk him into another trip to the house on the island. Their mother was turning sixty. The last time wasn’t what he would call a great time but at least that was where he met his Rose. No one knows that they got together the night before he left for Africa a twenty months before.

Chloe had broken up with him the week before he had to leave and he rang Rose up so they could have dinner and talk without his sister being rude the entire time. He made them the dinner this time. He made them spaghetti and meatballs. Then the talking turned into drinking some wine and then it led to great kissing.

_“Should we be doing this?”_

_“Yes Rose. I need to leave with a happy memory and I really like you and I know you like me.”_

_“I do. But I refuse to be your rebound.”_

_“You won’t be. I thought about doing this at the house but I wasn’t going to cheat on Chloe. I would never do that but since she was cheating on me with another banker. A banker I worked with. I don’t really care about hurting her. And it’s not like we’re complete strangers Rose. We spent a lot of time in that kitchen.”_

_“Yeah we did. And your reaction to those lobsters will always be priceless.” she said giggling._

_“So will you do me the honor of letting me have sex with you?”_

_“Yes, as long as we use protection. I don’t want you to knock me up on accident and have to face a pregnancy alone while you are teaching teenagers and young adults about safe sex.”_

_“Of course I am. I don’t start using no protection until we’ve reached the year mark.”_

That night was great. He finally felt like he found the person he wanted to spend his life with and even though he was leaving her to help others and prevent the spread of AIDS in Africa he was going to miss her. He made her cum three times just by eating her out.

_“Wow! No one’s ever been that good to me, Edward. And we haven’t even had penetrative sex yet.” She said while taking deep breaths._

_He chuckles as he puts the condom over his hard erection. He kisses her lips as he thrusts into her._

_“Oh Edward…” she would moan into his ear._

_He would just look down at her as he moved in her. He put his face between her breasts, moving his face between them and kissing all over her chest at the same time putting his finger to her already swollen clit, to add more stimulation. She starts to buck up her hips and moans even more._

_“Yes that’s it….let go Rose…I want you to finish before me.”_

_She throws her head back on his pillow and does what he asked. Her muscles contracting around him and he lifts his head to nibble at her lips as he cums in her. After a few moments he pulls out and disposes of the used condom._

_He nuzzles his nose at her cheek. “Will you be my girlfriend?”_

_“Yes I will Edward. And I’ll write you whenever I can.”_

_“I will really like that.”_

_They kiss and fell asleep._

_When he returned to England he drove to her home and proposed to her. They got married months later in a small ceremony. He was now happy and he wasn’t going to let his family ruin this for him. He couldn’t._

He was taken out of his memory by Rose taking his hand and putting it on her stomach, where their twin son and daughter were growing. “They’re kicking Edward.”

“Oh my gosh! I’ll never get tired of feeling them kick.”

The helicopter lands and he helps her out of the plane and he sees his mother and Cynthia waiting for him.

“What is she doing here? Did you hire her again?” He can Cynthia ask and he just holds Rose’s hand.

“Mum, Cee, may I reintroduce you to Rose Knighton, my beautiful wife and soon-to-be mother to our twin son and daughter.” He said with pride in his voice.

“You got married and didn’t even invite us Edward?” his mother asks him sadly.

“Yes. It was a cruel thing to do but I wasn’t going to let Cee ruin my day. For once in my life I’m happy. Africa changed me.”

“Didn’t take you long to knock her up. Was it a quickie wedding?”

“No Cee. We got married eight months ago and Rose is six months pregnant.” He told his sister irritated with her already.

“Edward relax; let’s just have a great week here. Spend time with your family, let’s have a great time.” Rose told him. She then walks over to hug her mother-in-law and sister-in-law. “It’s great to see you both again.”

Since his mother didn’t know that Rose was coming they were probably going to be stuck in the attic. The room was small and so was the bed. So before they went up the stairs, Patricia stops them.

“You can both take Cynthia’s room.”

“What does Cee think about this?” He asks taken aback. Knowing his sister she was going to make it into a giant issue the entire week they were there.

“She threw another one of her fits but I explained to her while we were on our bikes that since she isn’t married or pregnant with twins that she can survive sleeping in the attic.”

“Thank you Patricia, I really appreciate this.”

Cynthia had hired a cook for them. An older French woman named Gabrielle. And both Rose and Edward spent time in the kitchen. 

“How long have you been cooking Gabrielle?”

“Since I was a child but I became a private cook for 25 years.”

Both Edward and Rose look at each other, both knowing what Gabrielle was talking about.

_They were lying in bed, in the afterglow of the many times they’ve had sex during their week long honeymoon. He turns his head to look at her, her blonde hair wild as much as his was from the constant ruffling he did when they reached their peak together._

_“I think we should buy a restaurant?” he told her._

_“What? I mean are you sure?” she asks him._

_“Yes. I don’t want to go back to banking. Banking didn’t make me happy and cooking makes you happy.”_

_“But what makes you happy Edward?”_

_“Writing makes me happy.”_

_“Then you should become a writer and I’ll be the one with the restaurant.”_

_“I still want to help you with that. I love watching you cook. That’s when I fell in love with you.”_

_“Ok let’s do it.”_

_They kiss and it quickly turns into another round of sex._

_Two months later her bosses who ran the restaurant she was a chef at decided they were going to sell it and she told them that Edward and her wanted to run a restaurant and they gave it to the newlyweds. Days later they found out they were going to become parents._

At dinner, Cynthia was looking at her brother and Rose with anger and both of them tried their best to ignore her behavior.

“So what happened with Chloe I mean the last time we saw you, you were constantly whining about not having Chloe with you?”

“You have to clarify because my sister-in-law’s name is Chloe.” He told her trying to redirect the conversation.

“You know what Chloe I’m talking about. You know the one who is now married to a co-worker of yours. She’s knocked up as well.”

“Well congratulations on them. How do you want me to react Cee? To be angry because she cheated on me with him while I was here with the two of you the last time we were here? Will that make you feel like the better person?” he asked her. “Do you constantly have this need to make us all miserable like you? It’s not my fault that your marriage fell apart. I have a beautiful wife and I have two children on the way. I’m the happiest I have ever been.”

Rose puts her hand on his shoulder to show her support.

“So how’s the bank?” Patricia asks trying to bring up another topic.

“I don’t work at the bank anymore. Rose and I own a restaurant now.”

“Wow that was fast.” Cynthia said sourly as she took a sip of her red wine.

“Cynthia that’s enough!” Patricia tells her daughter with the same amount of annoyance all of them felt.

“Why does he get to be the perfect one? He hasn’t talked to us in almost two years and ever since he and that…that pregnant bitch of a wife arrived nothing has gone the way it was supposed to. Once again this vacation is centered on him.”

“Are you fucking kidding me Cynthia? You call me the bitch when I have been nothing but nice to you. Even when you don’t fucking deserve it? Is this all because we took your room from you and you have to sleep in the attic. Guess what there’s another room for you but oh wait that’s being used by Gabrielle. Well I’m going to finish dinner in the kitchen because that’s what would make you feel comfortable right?” Rose said taking her food and milk into the kitchen.

Edward looks at his sister with a murderous look. “You did it again, Cee. You had to be the sour puss that ruins everything. I don’t even know why I even agreed to this anymore?”

“You came because it was my birthday. Is it too hard to ask that my children get along? Is that so hard for the two of you?” she asks them before throwing her napkin down on the table and going up the stairs.

Both Edward and Cynthia look at each other.

“You know this is all your fault Edward!”

“How is this my fault?!”

“If you had just told us that you were married this would’ve been better. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Why do you think Cee? You were constantly rude to Rose the last time we were here and I wasn’t going to let you ruin our wedding.”

“Is that how you think of me?” she asks hurt.

“Of course I do. You’ve been like this since we were kids. If things don’t go the way you want to you have to make everyone else feel like shit. You did that when dad left mum. You made her feel like the failure for letting him treat her that way. You constantly belittle me because I’m not the corporate businessman like you are. Even when I was working at the bank and decided to do the volunteer work.”

“I still don’t understand why you felt compelled to do that? You have too much empathy for your own good. You can’t safe everyone, Edward.”

“Don’t you think I don’t know that but the kids that I did reach have a much better chance of educating others on using safe sex. I’m done talking to you. I need to go into the kitchen to hug my wife.” He told her angrily leaving the table with only Cynthia to finish her meal.

He walks into the kitchen and sees Rose sitting at the same table, already feeling calm. He sits next to her and takes her hand in his. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for her. She’s an adult and I’m an adult. I don’t hate her sure I’m annoyed with her behavior I want to be the mature one and I want to make sure your mother has a great week. You only turn sixty once and she deserves to have a good one.”

“I agree. She’s not happy with either of us right now.”

That night they were lying in each other’s arms, him wearing his blue striped pajamas he wore the last time they were here. Kissing each other sweetly on the lips. 

“You should say goodnight to Patricia. I don’t want you two to start fighting too.” She told him.

“Ok. Don’t fall asleep now. I have to talk to them before you fall asleep.”

“I’ll try but these two love making me very, very tired.” She told him with a smirk.

“Don’t make me spank you Rose Knighton.” he told her kissing her lips again.

“Oh yes please.”

They both giggle and he gets out of the bed and walks down the hallway, knocks on his mother’s bedroom door and opens it. “Mum I just wanted to say that I’m sorry and tomorrow I’m going to be better around Cee.”

“That’s all I want for you Edward. To just try.” She told him with a sad smile.

“I will. I love you mum.”

“I love you, too.”

The next morning, after having a quickie and hoping that his mother and sister didn’t hear them.

They kiss again before opening their bedroom door, walking down to the kitchen to have some cereal. And ate it in the living room. Cynthia walks down and sits on the chair furthest from them.

“Good morning Cee.” He told her 

“Well aren’t you two cheery this morning. It’s like last night didn’t even happen.” She asks annoyed.

“Well we are newlyweds. And I’m not too pregnant yet to be in the complaining stage.” Rose said cheerily. She and Edward both agreed that they weren’t going to take her shit today and would just ignore it.

“I don’t want to get into another fight with you today Cee. Mum doesn’t want that to happen and I want the rest of this week to be perfect for her. She deserves that.”

“Ok. I can pretend to be the happy one. We all know that I love ruining everything after all.”

The night before her mother’s birthday she couldn’t put aside her juvenile anger at Edward for a lot of things and she was about to leave without a note when both Edward and Rose stopped her.

“Why are you two still up?”

“Both babies are kicking me and I want to have good sleep so I can make your mother some coffee cake tomorrow.”

“Oh I can’t wait but sorry I’m going to have to miss it. I’m going to rehab and Christopher is picking me up to take me.”

“Oh.” Rose said sadly.

“Cee I don’t know what to say?” Edward said showing concern for his sister.

“It’s been coming for a long time. We all know it. I have a problem with anger and I get more angrier the more I drink. And mum and you two and my niece and nephew don’t deserve that.”

“At least write a note. Or tell her goodbye. She deserves that.” He told her.

“You are the better writer in this family you can come up with something.” Was all she said taking her luggage and leaving the house.

The following morning Patricia walks into the kitchen and is surprised to see both Rose and Edward preparing breakfast. Rose was busy zesting an orange coffee cake batter.

“Where’s Gabrielle?” she asks them.

“We gave her the day off. Rose and I are going to do all the cooking today. We want to prove to you that we are going to be ok. Even though I’m no longer a banker I can support my family by running the restaurant.” He told her putting flour in the pans so they don’t get stuck.

“Well thank you. Where’s Cynthia?”

“About that. She left you a letter telling you that she couldn’t spend any more days here.”

“Why? I thought you two were starting to get along again.”

“Just read the note.”

_Mum,  
Cee told me to write this note before she left last night. She doesn’t want to cause you anymore pain this week. She wants to apologize for the behavior she has shown the last few years. She is going to rehab to work on her dependency on alcohol and on her anger issues towards us. _

_We need to be supportive of her on this. This is a huge step for her and I urged her to say goodbye to you before she left but she didn’t want to.  
We all love you so much and Cynthia will try to make her amends when she can._

_Love, Edward and Rose_

“Oh Edward thank you for doing this for your sister. I know that this past week has been stressful on the both of you. And Rose thank you for making my son so happy. Welcome to the family.” Patricia said hugging her daughter in law.

“Thank you Patricia. You are going to be a great grandmother to our son and daughter. And most importantly you are going to really enjoy this orange coffee cake and then the Chicken Ala King we are going to have for dinner.”

“Oh you two spoil me.” She said walking over to her son and hugs him.

“I love you mum.”

“I love you too, Edward.”

 

Epilogue - Two years later

Patricia was turning sixty-two. Cynthia was 18 months sober. Edward and Rose’s twins Michael and Olivia were 21 months old.

They were at the house, they’ve made it a tradition to spend the week together for her birthday. Rose and Edward would help make the food and Cynthia would help watch her niece and nephew. She changed and was getting along with Edward, Rose and Patricia much better.

The twins ran into the kitchen and Edward kneels down to their level. “What have we told you two about running into the kitchen while mummy and I are cooking?”

“To not to.” Olivia said looking down at the floor guiltily.

“Sorry daddy.” Michael said.

“Ok go back into the living room and play with grandma.”

They both giggle and run back into the living room he chuckles and wraps his arm around Rose’s waist. Who was busy making the now traditional orange coffee cake for her mother-in-law’s birthday.

“You are a great father Edward. Better than yours.”

“Well it’s not that hard. My dad is a lowlife.”

She puts her lips to his ear. “Well that’s a good thing that I’m pregnant.”

“Really?” He asks putting his hand on her stomach.

“Yeah. Took the test this morning.”

He twirls her around and kisses her on the lips.

“Thank you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
